Thoughts About A Nerd
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Becca rarely smiles, but a certain Nerd can pull of her 'glasses' and make her feel worth it, even if she doesn't know it yet. My take on what I think Becca thinks about Jesse. Movie interactions.
1. Thought number one

**Thoughts about a Nerd**

What my brain thinks about what Becca thinks about Jesse through out the movie.

I hope you guys will like it :)).

* * *

Thought number one:

It started out when I woke up that morning at 8 am. Called a taxi, told the driver the address of my college university, and zone off with my head phones. There was this weird understanding I felt towards my music, all of the days I've come through with my everyday life, my music was the only one who was there for me. I can't say that I have a really messed up life but I can't say that I have the best one.

I lifted my bags from the compartment of the taxi. The taxi driver smiled offering me some goodluck which I nodded with responding "same to you too". I pulled my luggage and put down to rest my headphones at the base of my neck. I gotta say, the University was huge and sort of an explosion of talented people. At first, I thought it would be some boring 'no music' kind of school, seeing as though my father was... Let's just say different from me. He is more of a principal kind of type, kind yet strict while I'm the bully. Atleast for his eyes.

"Hi, welcome to-" A blonde smiling girl appeared infront of me, her smile was too stretched on her face that you can see that she was faking it. I smiled back, seeing that the girl pushed herself too hard and she was just being nice, welcoming hundreds and hundreds of newcomers, I guess she is tired with all this crap.

"Booom blaawwww-" I turned around, looking for the cause of sound. It was kind of cool but was also kind of a messed up kid trying to immitate some cool expert guitaring. I raised my eyebrow automatically, apparently it was a dude.

He was looking at me, his body facing towards to my direction. His left hand was stretched and was leveled with his chin and the other was strumming to an invisible thing. Oh yeah, he really was immitating a guitar, and it was horribly cute and horribly awkward.

Soon as I can stop myself, the edge of my lip turned upward and he flashed me a smile with his surprisingly white teeth. 'That kid is a nerd. But strangely, an attractive kind' I pushed the thought away when the car that he was riding honked and started running, causing the guy to hit his head to his sit.

I turned around and the girl puffed an exhale, her mouth was twitching. I smiled, not having the courage to make her repeat herself all over again, besides I really want her to shut up seconds ago. She handed me the whistle and I put it inside my mouth.

And it was official, I was now a College student. The only thing I find worth smiling for was the awkward dude's nerdyness.

* * *

What do you guys think? Should I continue it?

Reviews?


	2. Thought number two

**Thank you for the people who faved, followed, and even put this in their community! You guys are so lovely :))**

Another note, I think I won't set the exact words and dialogues since I don't master each details of the whole movie like the back of my hand. And I tried to search it but some of them weren't there. Sorry guys

* * *

Thought number two:

I walk inside the Radio Station with my bag hung limply at my back. I have to say, even if it would be a little suckish compared to what I really want to do;be a DJ, go to LA, but I guess this would be a practice.. And besides, this would be more funner than being part of that singing group anyway.

The studio was loud. Not just loud-loud, but a good kind of one. "I'm Beca-" the guy sitting on the side of the door gestured his index finger, pointing to my right. His face was too busy on his paperwork to even acknowledge my presence so I made a choice to murmur a thank you and made my way to my right.

I scanned the shelves with tons and tons of CD's and albums. Albums from the 50's, albums today, and soundtrack albums for movies. After about a minute of scanning, I finally saw the studio of the man behind the radio. I leaned a little closer, seeking for the man named Luke. Funny, I thought I was running late a while ago. It turns out I got a little over the top.

"You waited long?" I gasped inwardly, the tall guy with blonde hair was staring at me. He must be my boss. "No, I just came. The man on the-" he ignored me and turned around, entering his station room. I made a thin-lipped smile, clearly embarrassed on how awkward I felt. Hey, it's not like an everyday situation to get ignored when you're explaining.

I stepped a foot inside the station, he turned around with a box in his hands. "Your boots" he stared at my boots irritatingly, I murmured a sorry and stepped out on his way. He went out to the station and turned to look at me, the box; which I was curiously wanting to look at, was on his hands.

"You must be Jesse Swanson" I furrowed my brows to the tall man infront of me. I guess that 'Jesse' or whoever she is, is my co worker. I opened my mouth to answer but Luke's eyes directed to the invisible spot next to me.

"Hey you must be Luke, I'm Jesse Swanson" I turned around. Apparently, the guy who I pen named Weirdo was right there, declaring his name like some friendly cartoon character. Luke set the box on the table next to us, his face suddenly turned serious, eyeing Jesse "You're late". He passed on both of us, I turned around to look at Luke's retreating figure. Jesse eyes wandered on my face, I glanced at him and continued to walk, tagging on Luke's tail.

"We know each other" Jesse announced

"No we don't" I hurriedly past him, shaking my head. Trying to convince Luke. In all honesty, I don't know why I was trying to deny it. Maybe because he was a weird guy or I'm just not into friendships, Oh I don't know.

"Well, it's a good thing cause you guys will work together. Right now, stack this CD's on the shelves" and with that, Luke left.

I went to the side, picking up CD's and reading them in my mind. Jesse stood next to me, then he started doing the same.

"We really do know each other. I saw you in the taxi.. Hey is your Dad a taxi driver?" He asked randomly. I stopped picking up albums, I only pretend to study them anyway since I want this man to stop talking. "No" I said with a shook of my head, he nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak again.

Now I don't know if I can still feel slightly annoyed with how Kimmy Jin treated me.

"So, what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that, you know, she was beautiful the whole time? " He said, putting both of his hands on the railings of the cart.

"I don't have glasses" I stared at him, narrowing my eyes. I was always been a girl surrounded with guy friends but the way this guy act was different from anybody. It's like if you threw him scratch papers, he would gladly accept it and even make you an essay of how nice you were. He was too happy about everything that it annoys me. And I don't even know why I want to stare on his face.

"You're halfway there" He exclaimed. I blinked and turned my head to the shelves, grabbing albums and stocking them. Avoiding each times of being with him as possible.

* * *

Reviews?

I think I wouldn't use the same words to the other parts (but if I can research it I would). But please bare with me.

Should I continue this?.


	3. Thought number three

Again thankyou for the favorites and follows :))

special note: I just decided that this fic would contain scenes from the movie and scenes from my thoughts :)) to make it more worth reading :))

Please bare with me, I know I'm not good at writing but... I'm dreaming a dream :)).

Reviews were very much welcomed.

* * *

Thought number three

Thanks to Chloe for interrupting me from my showering, she somehow convinced me to audition for their singing group. And now here I was, staring at their table. I'm not nervous nor happy about this, but I have to give it a shot, if this is what it takes for my dreams to come true then, who I was to complain? Besides, it would be fun, or I hope it would be.

"I didn't knew that we were going to sing that" Chloe flashed me a bright smile, showing that it was fine. I kneeled down infront of them, grabbing the yellow cup that was on their table and placed it on my hand. I gave an awkward smirk and started tapping and clapping my hand on the yellow cup. Before I knew it, I started singing softly, matching the lyrics on the tappings of the cup. 'Soon this would be over' My mind said reassuringly.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" I ended the song with the cup back on it's place. I placed the awkward smirk back on my lips, much like on how I started. I stood up and gave them a wave. 'Well, that went surprisingly well' I can feel my thoughts smirking at me, I rolled my eyes telling it to shut up. Eventually, it really did.

"Wow! You can sing! You're really good" Jesse grabbed both of my arms and started shaking me. The smile on his face giving me am impression that he just won a lottery, or he just had a one on one talk with his favorite star. "Slow down, you sound like you won a lottery or something" somehow, this guy made me feel like rainbows that popping out butterflies and leprechauns, he is so happy that it is so hard to be serious around him.

"I really did. I mean, I just heard you sing.. Wasn't that just worth billions and billions?" I raised my eyebrow. I don't know if he's teasing me or something. "Are you teasing me or what? Cause I don't really know where you're at" I said, he rolled his eyes and squeezed my arms gently. I shrug, staring at his hands, it was so warm and gentle, it makes me feel nice and weird and that's sort of freakishly amazing.

"Off with the hands co worker" I shrug his hands off, smirking at him when he pouted back at me.

"Well, what do you say about my performance?" he wrapped both of his hands on his chest, his face was raised upward. I rolled my eyes, immitating him with my hands wrapping also on my chest. "Nah, while I was backstage, I thought it was a dying animal. But it was okay" I raised my fingernails, checking them as if it was interesting. He lowered his face and started chuckling.

"I still think you sound wonderful" He turned around, I guess the conversation was over. I stared at his back, the smirk on my face was still on my face. Just he was about halfway across the door, he turned around and said "Oh and I'll make you regret that Beca!" while shouting it and his fist on the air. "Sure you will" I shouted back.

* * *

Reviews?

Sorry if it they were out of character. Are they?.


	4. Thought number four

**Thought Number Four**

* * *

Simply unbelievable, first I saw that bored expression in Aubrey's face and now I was inside the circle of their singing group. Sure, everyone's nice but something tells me, with no doubt in my mind, I have to stay away from the leader.

"Awesome?!" The girl named Fat Amy said

"Yeah" I nodded, my eyes drifted up to the sky, twinkling with different neon lights. It was crowded with jumping people with their fists in the air, and the DJ was on the very front of the end of the dozen piles of theatre chairs. I stayed glued in my spot, admiring the music the DJ was playing.

"Congratulations Beca! I hope we're going to be bestfriends!" Out of nowhere, a very drunk Chloe appeared infront of my sight, her face inching towards mine with her eyes slightly half-lidded. "Well you seen me naked so" I winked at her. She was the very first person in the group who make friends with me, besides from Amy ofcourse. But if you point each other closely, the red head was a little bit higher since we saw each other without the clothes to cover so.. Yeah. She murmured something and started wiggling her lower back, without hesitation, she already left and swam inside the group of drunk dancing teenagers.

Bored and sleepy, I hum the tune of the next song that was sung by a singer called FUN. with a remix with a Kesha song. It's funny how everybody was dancing or making out with someone when I was out here alone, holding a strange drink in my hand and not drinking the remains. I sure hope my troops back home was here, even if we were gonna be arrested, we always crash the party like we own the night, but now, I was here alone and awkward.

"I heard you're one of the acapella girls. I'm one of those acapella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's envitable"I guess it was a habbit of Jesse to appear out of nowhere when i am alone deep in my thoughts. Like a creeper, showing when the victim was alone and distracted.. Why am I not surprised if I found myself held captive and was about to be killed by him?. "You're really drunk right now, I bet you won't remember any of this when you wake up" I said. There was an unspoken thought inside my head, declaring that no matter how stalkerish Jesse is, or how weird he is, I can't deny that his presence was holding me from thinking about depressing things, and he is sort of weird in an enjoying way.

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry" his spoke with his voice slurred. "Oh yeah? Then how do you react with this?" I pushed his chest gently, he was slightly closer than how friends would be. "I'm coming back" like a magnet, he keeps coming back.

I repeat the same movement, there was something clouds in my mind that I can't ignore but to agree.

It was something about that motion that makes me think of our so called 'relationship' or if we even had one. Like a magnet, he somehow keeps bugging me with his presence, always gonna keep on glueing to me even if I tried to push him off.

"I'm always gonna be coming right back"

And I can't help but to groan inwardly and half thankful. I don't know if he knows it, but he was a nerd, I bet he figured this out since the day he met me. No matter how many times I will shut him out he would be there, crawling back and making sure that he would always appear in my sight.


End file.
